Lost Hope
by siwon611
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one fall to know what a person really means to you.


**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite owns Bleach. I own nothing this is all for entertainment.

A/N: So this is mt first time posting anything here. I hope this is ok and you all enjoy this. I'm not sure if I should make a sequal or not. Let me know what you all think. I would love to hear from you all.

* * *

**_Lost Hope_**

Ichigo's heart was pounding as he reached the battle ground searching for any evidences that Byakuya was alive. There were damages all over and blood…lots of blood. Looking over the area he seen Renji and ran to him shaking him but he wouldn't wake up but he was still breathing.

"Ichigo…" the voice was weak but Ichigo recognized it right away, running in the direction of the voice.

"Rukia," Ichigo said as he knelt down grabbing her hand to let her know that he was there. Rukia slowly opened her eyes letting the tears slip out. She was scared, she was hurt and in so much pain it was hard for her to stay awake. She could feel her consciousness slipping away.

"Is…Renji…is he alive," she managed to say between gasping in pain and a coughing fit. "He's alive Rukia; you know he doesn't give up that easily."

Rukia gave him a weak smiled, "Nii-sama?"

Ichigo held back tears that he didn't feel until she mentioned her brother. Byakuya, he hasn't talked to him in weeks not since…

"_This won't change anything," Byakuya yelled at Ichigo. "You can't expect me to change because I love you. This is who I am. I am a noble and the leader of this clan. Do you know what I gave up for you already?"_

"_I'm not asking you to change for me. I just want to know if you support what we have," Ichigo snapped back at his lover. He was frustrated and it was making him say irrational things. "You didn't give up a damn thing! Do you even love me or am I a distraction for your dead wife?"_

_Byakuya felt every bone in his body freeze in response. Ichigo's words cut into him deeply and it hurt more than any wound he has received in battle. Ichigo instantly regret the words coming out of his mouth the moment he said it and saw the flicker of hurt shine in Byakuya's eyes before they disappeared. He tried to walk towards his lover and watched how the noble flinched away from his touched causing Ichigo to recoil back. _

"_If you feel that way, why are you here then?" Byakuya eyes were the cold grays, emotions were void on his face. He didn't want to give Ichigo the satisfaction of how hurt he was by the younger words. "If you believe in such what's the point of carrying on this…preposterous thing we call relationship?"_

"_Maybe it was a mistake this whole thing…we should, I should have realized that we just weren't meant to be more then enemies." _

_Byakuya could feel his heart break in a thousand pieces but it wasn't something he was willing to tell the other. He wasn't weak and he refused to be shown as weak. "You're right," Byakuya whispered seeing the hurt that shown on Ichigo face. Unlike himself he knew Ichigo showed all his emotion on his face so he turned around so he didn't have to see it. He couldn't stand seeing it; it was the one thing that he knew he couldn't handle. Ichigo felt everything crumble around. It was getting harder for him to stay in the room with Byakuya. Quickly Ichigo turned around and left without a word. There was nothing left to say anyways._

_He heard the door shut letting him know that Ichigo was gone. It was then that Byakuya let his mask fall and collapsed to the floor holding on to whatever there was left for him to hold. His heart was beating painfully in his chest feeling like he was suffocating. _

"_Nii-sama, Renji wants to know if," Rukia begun to say as she walked into the room but stopped as she saw her brother sitting on the floor. "Nii-sama?" Rukia ran over to her brother. Byakuya didn't even register that anyone was in the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even feel her reiatsu. Turning around he seen Rukia and let the moment of weakness wash over him as he leaned into her embrace and let the tears continue to cry._

"_He's gone," was all Byakuya could say between tears and felt Rukia's hand tighten on his shoulder. That was all the comfort he had left. _

"Ichigo, you have to find him. He was badly hurt and I can't feel his reiatsu anymore…Nii-sama..." Rukia gasp out in short breaths, bring Ichigo out of his memories. She cared more for her brother then herself at the moment. She knew that no matter how stubborn Byakuya was, she knew he needed Ichigo too.

"Rukia I will find him but please just relax help is coming." Ichigo tighten his hand on Rukia's assuring her that he will find her brother.

"He loves you Ichigo. He hasn't been the same since you left." Rukia said before she succumbed to her injuries.

Ichigo finally let go of Rukia's hand when he knew she was ok. He got up to find him. Ichigo could feel Byakuya was near him. He couldn't feel his reiatsu but Ichigo just knew that Byakuya was alive. Glancing around, he finally spotted Byakuya's bloody form on the ground. Running towards him Ichigo felt like he was stabbed a thousand times seeing the once stoic noble lying defeated and weaken. Collapsing next to him Ichigo saw the slow movements of his chest rising slowly and heard the shallow breathing of his lover.

"Byakuya," Ichigo whispered so quietly afraid that the noble wouldn't wake up or hear him "I'm here."

Byakuya heard Ichigo's voice and was happy the he was alive. Slowly he opened his eyes and came into contact with orange hair and those brown eyes that always made his heart melt. "Ichigo," Byakuya panted out his name "Rukia? Renji?"

"They're alive, Bya. They're ok they are getting help." Ichigo rushed to say as he gently cradled Byakuya's head in his lap.

"I've failed. I couldn't protect them." Byakuya cried out as he tried to embrace the warmth of the younger that he haven't felt in weeks even if it's for a short while. He knew he wasn't going to last that much longer, Byakuya could feel his body weakening.

"Don't talk. It's ok. You did fine you fought bravely." Ichigo didn't know he was crying until he felt Byakuya wipe his tears away. "I'm sorry, Bya. I never meant what I said. I love you, I never stopped." Ichigo cried out as he watched Byakuya's eyes slowly close causing panic to Ichigo. "Don't you fucking die on me? You hear me Byakuya. Help is here," Ichigo screamed as he felt Byakuya become still in his arm. Unohona was right behind him pushing Ichigo out of the way. Ichigo fell back and watched as the captain of the 4th squad worked on Byakuya. Ichigo was numb inside feeling nothing. He saw the area was blurring around him. He could see everyone, they were talking to him but he wasn't sure; his mind was in a state of shock. All he saw was a very still Byakuya and his world was gone.


End file.
